


The Devil Wears Mint

by bisexualmage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys in Skirts, High Heels, M/M, Oikawa in Heels, Oikawa in Stockings, Oikawa in a skirt, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Oikawa, Riding, Smut, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualmage/pseuds/bisexualmage
Summary: To send a box of heels, a skirt and a pair of mint green stockings at Iwaizumi's door is to send off any last bit of Oikawa's imperious image and instead prepare to be fucked like no man has ever been fucked before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IM alive I have been very active on my blog but apologies for the unexplained absence, however I will be back to writing, especially for my other series 'In Between.'  
> A BIIIIIG THANK YOU to my beta reader, Jenna, for editing this story! Please follow her and show her some love!: shutdafuckupcake.tumblr.com
> 
> My Tumblr: zhanxixi.tumblr.com

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi grunted through the phone.   
  
“Yes?” Oikawa sang, knowing exactly what was up.   
  
“What the hell is this?” Iwaizumi peered downwards at the box lying wide open. Before him was a product he was 110% sure he hadn't ordered, so of fucking course it could only be Oikawa who sent the unspeakable thing at his door.   
  
“What's what, Iwa-chan?” He hummed. He sounded like he was having too much fun already.   
  
“Get your ass over here right now.”   
  
“Ooh, wanna see me in them already?”   
  
There was a brief silence, but it was broken by a cough. “Just fucking come here.”   
  
“Alright, alright. Just don't get too excited.” Oikawa cooed before hanging up.   
  
Iwaizumi threw his phone by him and huffed out a thick sigh. He kneaded his forehead in concern then proceeded to inspect the box further. His hands dug through the box, scavenging under the thank-you card that read, ‘Thank you for your purchase! Have fun with your new items!’ Iwaizumi left the card next to him, and even though he pretty much already knew what was delivered to him, he stiffened like what he discovered was completely unexpected.   
  
A pair of mint green stockings decorated with lace details and bows lay folded neatly in the corner of the box. Nestled in the middle was a matching mint green tennis skirt, and on top of that were a pair of black pump heels. “Christ.” Iwaizumi muttered.   
  
He began unrolling the stockings, holding each in one of his hands. The fabric was thin and translucent and at the top was a frilly, intricately floral-patterned lace surrounding the elastic. Just underneath the lace was a simple bow, wide and held together with a diamond in the centre.  
  
Under Iwaizumi’s eyelids a picture flashed of Oikawa standing with his ass faced towards him, slightly bent over while his hands playfully tugged at his stockings. He was calling in his soft cheeky voice, “Iwa-chan.”   
  
Iwaizumi slapped his face, cheeks burning from heat. He was suddenly anticipating, a wash of desire rushing through his body. “Don't get too excited.” He challenged himself, and yet all he could do was imagine Oikawa standing with his beautiful legs wearing those stockings and those black heels, that mint green skirt hanging on his delicate hips, face red and craving touch along his sensitive skin.   
  
Iwaizumi felt himself harden as his thoughts tickled his desires. He looked down into the box and picked the green skirt up, holding it high. “So short.” He stared at the hem, realising how much of Oikawa’s perfect ass would perk underneath. If Iwaizumi was going to fuck him, he was sure to have one hell of an experience today.   
  
The last item in the box stood alone. Black pumps, tall and sexy. Just like Oikawa. They would only make him bigger. Erotic. Iwaizumi got excited thinking of Oikawa standing high, heels on his chest with dominance as they each share salacious stares from up above and down below. He picked one of the shoes up, staring at the heel. “Actually, these would hurt me pretty bad.” He grumbled.   
  
There was a knock at Iwaizumi’s front door, followed by an obnoxiously kittenish voice. “Iwa-chan! Where are you now?” Oikawa trotted through the empty home, passing the main rooms and up the stairs into Iwaizumi’s bedroom.   
  
Before Iwaizumi could put everything back and calm down from his flushed state, Oikawa was already leaning into his room, face suggestive as he raised an eyebrow and rested a hand on his hip. “Oh?” He smirked. “Somebody couldn't hold back.”  
  
“Shut up, who wouldn't go through a damn box with pink logos and cursive writing that they certainly did not order?” Iwaizumi crossed his legs, trying to hide his stiffness. He angrily looked up at Oikawa towering over him.   
  
“So? Do you like them?” He asked, tongue hanging off his lips.   
  
Iwaizumi sure as hell did. The detail on the stockings and the length of the skirt, even the big pumps with their long heels turned him on. He loved them. “They're fine.” He averted his gaze, eyes darting around.   
  
Oikawa pouted. “Just fine? How mean.” He leaned down to pick up the stockings and skirt from Iwaizumi’s hands, deliberately brushing his skin between his fingers. He gripped them in each palm and smiled. “Shall I put these on?”   
  
“Wha- no.” Iwaizumi lied. He wanted Oikawa to wear the outfit so badly. He wanted to fuck him in that tiny little skirt, wanted to hear him scream his name into the bed. His fingertips tingled and his legs shuffled uncomfortably.   
  
“Liar. Come on, be honest Iwa-chan.” Oikawa kneeled in front of Iwaizumi, head tilted as he tried to peer into his eyes like he was about to tug the truth out of him with the pull of a string.   
  
“Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi spat, staring back intensely. Oikawa’s big alluring eyes flashed sensually before they were widened with shock as Iwaizumi jumped up to him for a kiss. Wet on wet, rough lips against smooth ones, and jagged moans and groans slipping through their mouths as they both felt themselves drowning under the pleasure.   
  
The two separated to breathe, while Oikawa also took this moment to laugh. “So, I guess I should put these on?” He took the stockings and skirt again in his hands, kissed Iwaizumi on the cheek then stood up and winked with a cheeky smile before walking into the corner of the bedroom. He faced the walls and looked back to make sure Iwaizumi was still attentive. He smirked then began stripping out of his jeans, hips swaying.   
  
Iwaizumi twitched as he leered lustfully. His eyes watched the way Oikawa danced slowly, pulling down his jeans and boxers over his curvy body and off his sleek legs. He kicked the jeans away, then bent down to pick the skirt up, ass exposed and perky. He stepped inside of the skirt carefully, and dragged it up as he straightened his back. His fingertips slapped off the band of the skirt, fitting perfectly around his slim waist and round ass. He giggled. “Perfect fit.” He turned around to face Iwaizumi, who was now a burning red mess with wide eyes. “How do I look?”   
  
Iwaizumi swallowed roughly. “I-” He looked down, feeling himself numb. “I want to fuck you so badly right now.”   
  
Oikawa shivered at his boyfriend’s words, resisting temptation. “I'm not done yet.” He grabbed his stockings and stepped towards Iwaizumi like he was strutting on the runway. He then began to sit himself down, long legs posing outwards as his skirt slid over his hips, revealing his beautiful upper thighs and barely exposing the curviness of his ass. He lifted his right leg up and tugged a stocking over it, sensually pulling the fabric over his leg. He flicked his eyes to the left and watched Iwaizumi oggle at the view.   
  
Iwaizumi was breathing with slight heaviness as he tried to hold back from touching himself. His trunks were already soaked in precum and his cock was visibly hard. He clenched his teeth and tightened his hands into fists. “Oikawa.” He choked.   
  
“Hm?” Oikawa hummed. He finished pulling the stocking up and eyed how the elastic band hugged his thighs securely, admiring the lace. “Be patient Iwa-chan.” He grabbed the other stocking as he switched the position of his legs, now beginning to drag the fabric over his left leg.   
  
His slow and subtle movements put Iwaizumi on edge, almost suffocating him, like he could almost beg to fuck Oikawa into the ground before he could explode from the overwhelming arousal that flared through his body. Still unable to produce a stable word, Iwaizumi watched Oikawa stand up from the ground, pushing up with his hands and dressed legs, posing where he stood, hips crooked with an arm on his waist and his left hand perched on his lips, legs bent and his eyes looking down, exuding desire.   
  
“What a face you're making.” He chuckled. “Oh,” Oikawa raised his hands in realization. “Can't forget the heels now, can we, Iwa-chan?” He slowly made his way towards the box and placed the pumps upright for him to push his feet into. Each foot slid into the shoes seamlessly, thighs lifting and lowering as he made himself comfortable now that he was taller than he was used to being. “Wow, they fit!” He posed like before, but this time he winked with his tongue out and his right knee bent even further, his back curving deeper, arm almost resting on the small of his back. “So now what do you think, Iwa-chan?” He teased, words slithering off his tongue.   
  
Iwaizumi's mouth was agape as he took in Oikawa’s sexy body, his skirt brushing his thighs every time he moved and his stockings tightly latching onto his skin as his paleness peeked through the fabric. The outfit looked so adorably seductive on Oikawa, and if anything, Iwaizumi couldn't wait to ravish him. “Come here.” He extended his arm towards Oikawa.   
  
Oikawa smirked and raised an eyebrow, placing his hand into Iwaizumi’s. He was suddenly yanked forward, landing his entire body on top of Iwaizumi's. His legs were spread around his boyfriend’s torso, both chest to chest and barely head to head. His breathing hitched slightly as he attempted to giggle. “What're you gonna do, Iwa-chan?” He brushed his thumb over Iwaizumi’s lips then dragged his fingers over his cheeks, tracing lines along his jaw and down the length of his neck and around his collarbone.   
  
The delicate touches buzzed through Iwaizumi’s skin, heart racing and heat spreading. He couldn't stop gazing at Oikawa, and if he had stared any longer, he could probably crack a black hole in him. He clasped Oikawa’s hands and kissed him, tongue delving into his mouth, up and over his teeth and along his lips. He bit Oikawa’s lips and pulled back as he nibbled. “This.”   
  
Oikawa jolted in shock as Iwaizumi bit his neck, feeling the sharp pain stab through his body. He knew very well he was going to need a scarf tomorrow. Thank god it's winter. His body tightened as he could feel Iwaizumi snake his arms around his back and lock him in a warm embrace. He slipped out tiny gasps as he gently rubbed his crotch against Iwaizumi’s hips. Oikawa placed his lips against Iwaizumi’s neck and smiled, dotting kisses and indulging in the low groans that blew in his ears.   
  
Iwaizumi began to run his fingers over Oikawa’s back and slowly up and down his sides, then stroking up his chest, pressing little pressure whenever his fingers flew over his nipples. He circled over his shirt with his palms, then flicked Oikawa’s nipples with his thumbs, sending small waves of pleasure that caused him to choke out a few moans. He pushed his hips upwards, rubbing his cock against Oikawa’s hardened state. He groaned as he bit down on the wet neck before him.   
  
“Ah-” Oikawa breathed out a strained laugh, “Iwa-chan, what's this?” He brought his fingers in between them and grabbed Iwaizumi’s cock through his shorts, massaging with firmness.   
  
Iwaizumi pulled off of Oikawa’s neck as his head jerked back, groaning louder than he would've liked to. “Fuck.” His lower half twitched as Oikawa continued to rub him with joy, smiling like the little devil he was, having too much fun.   
  
“You look like you're feeling good,” He snickered, “But I'll make you feel even better.” He removed his hand from Iwaizumi, lifting himself up and back down, relaxing his knees on the ground. He sunk his nails under the waistband of Iwaizumi’s shorts and trunks and blinked up. “Should I keep going?” He grinned.   
  
“Of course.” Iwaizumi breathed out, sternly peering down as he could feel the atmosphere warm with electricity, zapping his skin down to his bones, exciting him from the tip of his toes to the hair on his head. He flinched when he felt Oikawa’s hot hands touch his hard cock. He was already wet all over with precum, and that was soon to be mixed with the saliva from Oikawa’s mouth as he devoured him entirely.   
  
Oikawa’s tongue ran along the length of Iwaizumi’s cock, rolling over the skin with shy moans. He bobbed his head once his lips covered the tip, hollowing his cheeks and echoing dirty sounds through the room. He could feel Iwaizumi shake under his touch, nails tugging his locks and restraining gravelly grunts. He practically slurped his cock, drinking it, tasting it like he was dying of starvation. His eyes too reflected hunger, sneaking glances at Iwaizumi, craving his body with every second that passed. He sucked harder, kissing Iwaizumi’s wet cock which inevitably soaked his lips. He then drew his hands up Iwaizumi’s shirt, carefully massaging his tough abs and down the crevices as if to get a detailed exploration like it was all he was allowed to do. His cold hands made Iwaizumi jump which eventually warmed into a pleasurable, fluttery feeling.   
  
“Oikawa,” He breathed out heavily. “Let me do it for you, too.” Iwaizumi cupped Oikawa’s cheeks and looked into his sweet, chocolate eyes before pulling him up off himself, jerking at the release of contact, and pecking a quick kiss on his lips.   
  
Oikawa smiled widely, cheeks bubbling between Iwaizumi’s hands while his eyes vaguely suggested something naughty; dirty. “I'll let you do it, but,” His heels knocked on the ground as he stood up, tall and high, hovering over Iwaizumi’s face, skirt fluttering his nose while all that could be seen was a wet, hard mess under the fabric. “You have to do it like this.”   
  
Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, but obliged nonetheless. Oikawa giving orders was turning him on even more, anyways. He crept his hand up Oikawa’s thigh, caressing him with tender touches as he made his way towards his cock, drenched in precum.   
  
Oikawa flinched as he felt Iwaizumi rub him with his rough hands. He shook his hips from side to side, small jolts and moans escaping from his mouth but wanting to throw it down his throat by chewing on something. He opted for the mattress behind Iwaizumi’s head, leaning over him as he pushed himself further into his hand and unbridling his voice into the blankets. “Iwa-chan.” His words were muffled but the split second they flew off his tongue, Iwaizumi pressed his thumb over the head of Oikawa’s cock, causing him to scream behind his head.   
  
A grin grew on Iwaizumi’s lips, lucky that Oikawa couldn't see his satisfaction as he continued his motions of rubbing up and down and over his cock, loving the cracking of his voice whenever he moaned but upset at how he was unable to see Oikawa’s beautiful face break from the pleasure. He wanted to hear more. “Hey, can I use my mouth?” He flipped Oikawa’s skirt up, gawking at the overflow of precum.   
  
“Iwa-chan, you don't have to ask every time.” Oikawa coughed a laugh.   
  
“Same with you.” Iwaizumi stretched his neck forward and extended his tongue, licking Oikawa’s throbbing cock from the base as he flinched and weakened his knees, almost collapsing. Despite his persistent act of being high and mighty, seeing Oikawa vulnerable and quivering like a leaf was always a great sight to see. His high pitched moans and the way his lips always looked glossy whenever he opened his mouth to pant made him look so beautiful. Iwaizumi quickened his tongue's actions, rolling around Oikawa’s cock and pursing his lips around the head, sucking hard.   
  
“So good.” Oikawa hummed. When he could feel the pleasure building, he gripped onto Iwaizumi’s face and placed his forehead on the top of his fluffy head of hair, inhaling and exhaling deeply while also enjoying his musky scent. “Iwa-chan, so close.”   
  
“Don't cum yet.” Iwaizumi quickly wrapped his hand around Oikawa’s ass, fondling it needfully. He fished for the bottle of lube that laid under his bed and clicked it open, squirting some in his palm and spreading it over his fingers. His crept his way up into Oikawa, slowly and steadily entering.   
  
Oikawa gritted his teeth as he pierced his nails into Iwaizumi’s shoulders, breathing harder the deeper his boyfriend went into him. Out of habit his hips lowered, wanting the thickness of his fingers to push through him like it was all he could ever have.   
  
Twisting and turning, the ball of Iwaizumi’s knuckle pressed into Oikawa sending fragments of pleasure throughout his body, but it wasn't until he curled his tips that led Oikawa to jump in his skin, moaning excessively. “Shit- feels so good, Iwa-chan.”   
  
Everything was boiling; constantly building and blooming. Oikawa clutched onto Iwaizumi tighter, and his moans grew louder. His legs were unstable, shaking at the knees and his heels weren't making it any easier. The second his throat captured the yelp that almost squeezed through, Iwaizumi withdrew his fingers and hugged Oikawa’s waist, picking him up abruptly and dropping him on his bed, mattress bouncing and causing them to topple over each other.   
  
The stickiness of sweat clung to their skin like it was Summer all of a sudden. And Summer it was, once Iwaizumi rose his body up and began stripping out of his shirt, abs glistening under the bedroom light and skin glowing a gorgeous tan. He tossed his shirt to the side and leaped forward, connecting lips with an awestruck Oikawa. Tongues fought against each other, lips gradually wandering down Oikawa’s skin, hot and sticky and extremely arousing. His thick fingers re-entered Oikawa again, slowly thrusting in and out.   
  
Oikawa gritted his teeth in frustration as his hands wrapped around Iwaizumi’s wrist. “Enough, Iwa-chan, I'm fine.” His breath blew in between his teeth, a cold sense of desire crawling through him.   
  
“What do you want me to do?” His voice was low and bold and eyes dark and hidden gorgeously under long lashes.   
  
Oikawa breathed for a moment like he honestly didn't have an answer, when really everything inside of him was begging to be fucked. He drew his heel up the length of Iwaizumi’s spine, causing sharp flutters to rush through his naked body and a small shaky moan to leave his mouth. “I want you to fuck me.” He intertwined his fingers in the softness of Iwaizumi’s locks, gently patting him with suggestive touches.   
  
Iwaizumi crawled forward and devoured Oikawa’s mouth, eating his soft lips and drinking his wet tongue. The sound of a leather wallet escaping out of fabric clicked in Oikawa’s mind, causing him to jitter in excitement. He watched his boyfriend hurriedly search for a condom, his face stern and restless.   
  
Oikawa positioned himself slightly upright whilst Iwaizumi tore the condom wrapper and applied the rubber onto himself, twitching in the process. He pressed his palms by Oikawa’s sides and hovered his face over his head, hot and steamy breaths melting against their skin.   
  
Then carefully, dull pressure pushed into Oikawa, sending his head back into the pillow and causing his mouth to gradually form into an 'O'. “Iwa-chan.” He heaved out, his left hand clawing Iwaizumi’s arm. The pressure grew bigger, and Oikawa could feel himself going numb.   
  
With every second, the two burned with heat as moans broke through the room, low and high and without any sense of reality but merely drowning in the pit of pleasure that was to take charge and lock them up.   
  
Iwaizumi pushed all the way into Oikawa, and once he got the signal that he was okay as determined by that damn sexy and helpless smile of his, he pulled out, then pushed back in, creating an easy rhythm.   
  
Oikawa hummed into his bottom lip as he could feel the numb sensation bloom into small bits of pleasure, his limbs flinching at the hot contact of his boyfriend who appeared to be feeling it all too good as his face looked loose with love. He giggled under his unstoppable breath and brought a hand over to his skirt, pulling it up his torso and revealing his hardened state spilling over with precum. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and began to stroke himself along with Iwaizumi’s fucking.   
  
A swell of sudden fast beats strummed Iwaizumi’s heart as he began to breathe heavier from watching the erotic view below. He hungrily licked his lips and suddenly thrusted himself into Oikawa harder, flinging his head forward to silence the intense moans that flew out of his mouth. “Oikawa.” He groaned in between kisses, biting Oikawa’s trembling lips.   
  
“Iwa-chan, feels- feels so good.” He drew his free hand up and around Iwaizumi’s neck, scratching his nape as he continued to indulge in the growing sensation.   
  
“Me too.” Iwaizumi spat out with a husky voice. His pace became quicker and soon the room was filled with lewd sounds of slapping and their groans, skin against skin with hot breaths floating in the atmosphere.   
  
Oikawa laughed and peeked upwards with an impish smile. “Did you ever think that you'd be fucking me while I wore a skirt, Iwa-chan?” A small flash of his white teeth shone through, as if he hadn't given up on his Grand King image just yet. “Don't you think this is really erotic?”   
  
Iwaizumi slammed into Oikawa with harsh force, almost like he wanted to banish that smug grin off his face. He got exactly what he wanted, as Oikawa began to pant even harder with high pitched screams echoing off the walls. “Fuck- of course it's erotic. You always seem to pull the sneakiest shit.” He hovered over Oikawa, his intense presence looming with his sexual aura.   
  
Just when Iwaizumi’s body looked large enough over Oikawa, he suddenly pushed Iwaizumi upright with both his palms, receiving a shocked “Huh?” before muting him with his lips and pressing his entirety down into the bed, straddling him. He rose up and looked down at Iwaizumi who stared into his dark, luminous eyes, dumbfounded, and yet he was undoubtedly extremely turned on. Oikawa smirked a little as he began to raise and lower his hips, rattling himself over Iwaizumi as he smothered the room once again with his shaky voice.   
  
“Shit.” Iwaizumi could feel the burning heat spread through his neck and up his face, coloring his cheeks with reds and pinks. His mind was a blur, watching Oikawa ride him like this while his sexy legs laid unsteadily against the mattress and his heels placed apart made his eyes hazy. The pleasure grew slowly, and just as Oikawa’s face twisted into a hot, helplessly vulnerable expression, Iwaizumi grabbed onto his hips and thrusted upwards, shaking Oikawa’s skin and causing him to release a heavy load of groans.   
  
“Ah! Iwa-chan!” Oikawa shut his eyes and continued to bounce up and down, filling their ears with raunchy sounds as his skirt flew along with his repetitive movements. His hands twitched against Iwaizumi’s naked stomach as he brought them around Iwaizumi’s tight grip that held his working hips, intertwining their fingers. “Fuck, it feels so good!” He yelped, his head facing the ceiling while his eyes were half lidded and too spoiled in the pleasure to focus.   
  
Iwaizumi gritted his teeth as he could feel himself crawling closer to the edge. His eyes were barely closed, his lips were pursed and soaked wet from his tongue, his chest was heaving up and down and he was letting out bits and pieces of low and rough grunts. “Oikawa, God-” His throat caught a moan.   
  
“Hm?” Oikawa peered down with a smile that almost appeared sweet.   
  
“You feel and look- so good.” Iwaizumi finished with a long breath.  
  
Oikawa stretched his lips into a coy smile, plumping his cheeks and staring lovingly and bashfully at his boyfriend.   
  
Iwaizumi removed his right hand from Oikawa’s hips and hung it over the back of his neck, pulling him forward onto his stomach to connect their lips. He slid his fingers down Oikawa’s nape and along his spine, a rush of shivers tickling his fingers. He then grabbed ahold of his hips once again and fucked him harder and faster.   
  
It wasn't long until the two could feel the build of pleasure creeping into their bodies and overtaking their lower halves, ready to pounce and unleash themselves over each other. Oikawa breathed in a quick and high voice, flinching and squealing from the sensations that splashed his lids with indescribable colours. His ear was soaked from the warm breaths that left Iwaizumi’s mouth, and he drowned in his deep voice, heart clenching and cock twitching.   
  
Iwaizumi’s intense fucking took Oikawa far off his stable track of reality, and soon he was already on the verge of collapsing, ready to sink into Iwaizumi and through the cold sheets. Oikawa panted loudly against Iwaizumi’s lips followed by a long and loud stream of “Fuck” and “More” and “Oh God’s.” He forced himself down onto Iwaizumi’s cock and used his hand to stroke himself roughly. He flinched and arched his back, rising up and screaming in his rich voice, pumping his hand faster and fucking Iwaizumi harder. “Iwa-chan!” His hand rubbed his cock intensely and all he could feel was an electric flare of heat slithering up his legs and arms, sweat dripping down the lines of his stomach and glistening his dishy face. A feverish wave of pleasure washed Oikawa's body, causing him to scream his loudest with his luscious voice as the euphoric sensation melted into him as he orgasmed, spilling cum all over his hand and along Iwaizumi’s stomach.   
  
Iwaizumi fucked into him with all his might, clutching Oikawa’s hips and digging his nails through his skirt. His voice was ragged and held back with restrained breaths that made his eyes blurry and his head dizzy. With his tired but persistent hips, he pushed and fucked and thrusted until his head flipped backwards into the bed, releasing his load and drowning the atmosphere in his deep groans, scratching Oikawa’s pale skin despite the fabric barrier.    
  
Oikawa smiled widely as he gleefully stared at Iwaizumi’s restless state. The two looked at each other, calming themselves as they listened to their heavy breaths. Oikawa traced his fingers delicately around Iwaizumi’s chest and slowly up the length of his neck, along the line of his jaw and the round of his forehead that was damp with sweat. He leaned forward and kissed his smug smile over Iwaizumi’s wet lips.   
  
Once they separated from each other, Iwaizumi pushed himself up with his elbows and pulled out of Oikawa. He gazed at Oikawa, like he didn't believe that what they had just done was real. He kept his stare held at his skirt and thighs, blinded by the bright mint. He really did like the colour.   
  
“What're you looking at?” Oikawa asked.   
  
“You, obviously.”   
  
Oikawa giggled. “So, I’m about 100 percent sure that you do indeed like the outfit.”   
  
Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and looked away. “Well yeah. Funny how it's a mint green, kinda like our uniform.”  
  
“Well, actually our uniform is more of a turquoise, but close enough.” Oikawa grinned pompously.   
  
Iwaizumi rolled his eyes again, this time looking up at the ceiling. “Why'd you buy it, anyways?”  
  
“Well, why not?” Oikawa began. “Just wanted to spice things up.”   
  
“Just 'spice things up'?” Iwaizumi knitted his brows together. “That's an understatement.”   
  
“And,” Oikawa crawled forward on his hands and knees towards his boyfriend, bringing them face to face. “I like seeing you a mess. I love making you a mess. Agitating you,” He drew his index finger down Iwaizumi’s chest. "Making you red in the face, hearing you say my name. I love it.”   
  
“Jeez, you are crazy.” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow and smirked. He held Oikawa’s wrist and pulled him in for a soft kiss.   
  
“It's what you get. You chose to be my friend from the beginning and eventually we got to date. You signed up for the whole package,” Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s warm torso. “Take responsibility.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! The next part will be about Kagehina, and maybe something to do with a maid outfit.... maybe :~)
> 
> Tumblr: zhanxixi.tumblr.com


End file.
